


Control

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Control

“You are such a control freak,” he laughed as he pushed the button for our floor. The elevator doors closed behind us and I pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“That is an accurate assessment, Thomas.”

“All I’m saying is that what I’m suggesting might actually help you not be… um…”

“So controlling?” I grinned.

“No, no, that’s not it. I just want to see what happens when you’re… deprived of control.” With that, he pulled me closer to grind into my thigh. I could feel his hardness as he smiled and licked his lips. “Completely submissive to me.”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s really my thing,” I admitted, starting to stroke him through the fabric of his trousers. “But we can certainly try it.”

“Thank you, darling. I don’t think you’ll regret it.” He nipped at my earlobe before kissing me, his tongue flicking in and out of my mouth before he sucked on my lower lip. “Safe word?”

“Will we need one?”

“Probably not, but just in case.”

“Um… candy?”

He smirked. “I like it.”

The doors dinged open and he pulled me down the hall to our hotel room. He was always a fantastic lover, but something about going on vacation always bought out his more adventurous side. And he was right about one thing - I rarely regretted going along with his ideas.

He fumbled with the keycard and then pushed me into the room.

“First things first,” he said, pushing the door closed behind him and locking it. His gaze raked over me and I noticed his whole demeanor had changed. “I want you to give me your purse and your phone; you won’t be needing them. Then I want you to strip for me. Slowly.”

I handed him my purse. He snatched my phone out and put it in his pocket, a teasing smile on his face.

“So, where do you want me?”

“You will address me as ‘sir.’”

I stifled a giggle, then gasped as he brought his hand around to land a sharp smack on my ass.

“Okay! I mean… yes, sir! Where do you want me?”

“By the bed.” He took a seat in the lounge chair in front of me and spread his legs wide, so that I now had a full view of his hardening cock. “Strip. Now.”

I had to admit this was kind of hot. I bent over and unbuckled my strappy heels, then kicked them off. I peeled off my shrug, then slowly pulled my dress over my head to expose my bra and panties. I heard him unzip, and when I threw the dress to join the growing pile of clothes I noticed he was exposed and stroking himself leisurely. I unsnapped the front of my bra and slowly, slowly, let it fall away, exposing my breasts inch by inch. He leaned forward, his eyes dark with want. Finally I hooked my thumbs into my panties and eased them down my legs before kicking them off.

Usually at this point in our lovemaking he’d practically attack me, but I could see him restrain himself as he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were darker and more dangerous than before. “Now… lie on the bed.”

“Yes, sir.” I did as I was told. I heard him open our luggage and when he came back into my line of sight, I noticed he’d extracted two of his ties from his suitcase.

“Right hand.” I offered it to him and he tied it to the bedpost, then repeated it with my left. He then straddled me and ran a finger over my slit. “Oh, Lori, darling, you’re so wet for me.”

I moaned softly in reply as his thumb circled my clit, the heat in my core growing. Without warning, he thrust a finger inside, and I cried out.

“Did I say you could make any noise?”

“No, sir,” I squeaked.

“Unless I’m asking you a direct question, the only sound I want to hear out of you is my name on your lips. Which, now that I think of it, could be better occupied at this moment.” He withdrew his hand and climbed further up so that he was straddling my chest, still almost fully clothed except for his huge erection staring me in the face.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded. I did as he asked, and without any preamble he thrust into me. “That’s a good girl. Take it all.”

I tried not to choke as he thrust deep within me and held himself there for a minute before withdrawing. “You like the way my cock tastes, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” I gasped. “I love the way your cock tastes.”

He thrust into me again and again I struggled not to gag; I tried to relax my throat as he pushed deeper, before pulling out with a soft  _pop_.

He started to thrust more quickly into my mouth, thankfully not as deeply, when I heard my phone ring.

To my shock, mid-thrust, he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at it deviously. He showed me the caller ID: My mother.

Oh Lord.

“Hello, Patty! How are you?” He continued to pump shallowly into my mouth as my eyes widened. _Why was this so incredibly hot?_  “Oh, yes, everything’s -  _oh_ \- sorry, yes, everything’s… fantastic.” His voice was strained. “Right, well, she can’t come to the phone, she’s a bit…  _tied up_ at the moment.” He locked eyes with me and grinned wickedly, and I felt the heat rush to the apex of my thighs. Yup, this was fucking hot. “I’ll tell her you called. Right. Love to the family - ” He thrust a bit deeper. “ - bye now!”

He hung up and tossed the phone across the room before pulling out of my mouth and leaning down to my ear. “Your mother called. I would’ve explained how your mouth was otherwise occupied, but… I’d prefer to keep this visual for my eyes only.”

“Thank God. I mean, yes, sir!” I remembered too late; he slid backwards, pulled my knees up and swatted my ass again, hard enough to make my eyes water.

“Do you want my hard cock inside you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m not convinced,” he said, tweaking my nipples. I writhed underneath him, moaning his name as he teased me, stroking me gently. “Let me ask you again. Do you want my hard cock inside you?”

“Yes, sir!” I cried out, and in one swift motion he buried himself inside my wetness. I clenched around him as I gritted my teeth; it didn’t matter how long we’d been together - his size was always going to come as a bit of a shock at first.

He rubbed my clit as he pushed into me again, setting an almost leisurely pace.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How about if I fuck you harder?”

“Yes, sir!”

His hips pistoned forward as he began to pound into me; I was close. I could feel the heat rising, my muscles tensing as he rubbed me harder, and I cried out. “Tom, Tom!”

“Yes, darling… say my name…”

“Tom!”

“Again!  _Say my fucking name_!”

“ _Tom_!” I screamed as my orgasm tore through me. My eyes clamped shut and stars exploded behind them as my brain shut down and my body pulsed around him. I felt him push into me once, twice more, before he gave a final cry and came deep within me.

He collapsed on top of me as we both floated down from our high, our bodies covered in a slick sheen of sweat. Finally he pushed up and untied my hands before kissing them gently and laying them on my chest. He pulled out, slowly, agonizingly, until he lay on his side next to me.

“Darling… that was marvelous. Are you all right?” Concerned tinged his voice.

“I’m wonderful.” I was finally catching my breath when I met his gaze. “That was absolutely incredible, Tom.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“We need to do this again. More often. I am so glad you thought of this.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say that.” He smiled deviously. “Because, darling, I’m just full of great ideas.”


End file.
